Purple Carnation
by Micayasha
Summary: [Implied TamaHaru, HikaHaru] A ficlet for each host and the flower that represents them, according to its meaning. COMPLETE
1. Purple Carnation

**x.X.x  
Purple Carnation**

Nobody ever denied Tamaki much—when he was hungry, the cooks would make him whatever he desired. When he wanted new clothes, the most expensive designer labels were at his fingertips. If he didn't want to be driven in a limo, he had his pick of cars worth the most ridiculous sums of money—an Aston Martin, a Lambourghini, a Rolls Royce, a Ferrari… His choices were endless. If he wanted rose petals to fall from the ceiling when he was on a particularly dramatic rant, then it would be so.

He was denied his mother, and it had broken his heart—but he had long since accepted this, and tried to think of the loss as little as possible. Someday he knew he would see her again.

He was the epitome of a spoilt little rich boy, even if his heart was good. And he was used to women melting at a single word from his lips, or a glance of his amethyst eyes. So it came as quite a surprise when Fujioka Haruhi, the only girl he'd ever really wanted, told him purple carnations were very nice to look at but never listened to your problems or did any housework.

And it was then that he resolved to change.

It was slow-going, to be sure, but Tamaki promised himself that one day, _one day,_ he would know how to use a vacuum cleaner.

One day.

* * *

_The purple carnation represents capriciousness or whimsicality._


	2. Yellow Poppy

**x.X.x  
****Yellow Poppy**

Kyouya was never nervous. He could not _afford_ to be nervous. If he was nervous, it would show, and what would his chances of getting picked be, _then?_ He had to be confident, and show no fear, and…

"Your tie is crooked," remarked an amused voice from his armchair. Kyouya glanced at Tamaki in the mirror, and then at his tie, and found that the blonde was right. He cursed softly and Tamaki _tsk-_ed before rising from the chair and coming up behind his friend. His deft fingers pushed Kyouya's shaking ones away from the knot and straightened it.

"You look good," Tamaki said at last. "Very professional."

Kyouya said nothing.

"You'll get the job, Kyouya," Tamaki went on, smiling sunnily at the nervous, dark-haired man in the mirror. Such a change from the cold Shadow King of Ouran Academy's Host Club.

"If I don't, my father—"

"You _will_," Tamaki insisted, his smile unwavering and confident. "But if you're really that nervous—"

He winked and dashed out of the room, leaving a baffled Kyouya behind. When he returned a few minutes later, slightly out of breath, he was carrying an armful of yellow poppies. "I forgot them in my limousine," he panted. "Here. For luck."

_Flowers_, Kyouya thought exasperatedly. _Of all things… __Girls__ receive flowers. I am __not__ a simpering, airheaded girl…_

But he took the flowers away, and tucked a petal into the breast pocket of his jacket so that it was hidden but by his heart all the same, and he did indeed get the job.

* * *

_Yellow poppies: success and wealth._


	3. Daffodil

**x.X.x  
****Daffodil**

Honey had always found daffodils to be funny flowers. "Like teacups!" he'd say, and pretended to drink tea from the center. Mori smiled and for Honey's birthday, sent him two-dozen daffodils. Honey laughed and asked him to a tea party.

Mori came, of course, and so did the rest of the Host Club, to celebrate Honey's nineteenth birthday. Haruhi asked about the daffodils, and when the joke was explained, she laughed with the rest, but for an entirely different reason.

"You don't need twenty-five daffodils!" she told Honey without reprimand. "One is enough, don't you think?"

Honey looked puzzled and informed Haruhi that two-times-twelve was twenty-four, not twenty-five, and if she was a special student, shouldn't she know that?

Haruhi gave that secret little smile that told everyone she knew something they did not, but Honey didn't press the matter.

Mori did.

"You," she said later in the hallway as the rest of the club was filing out. "You're the first daffodil."

* * *

_Daffodils mean several things: __Respect, Regard, Unrequited Love, You're the Only One, the Sun is Always Shining when I'm with You._

_Exported 05/17/07: I'm not sure why, but it seems to be unclear to people that this is not Honey's ficlet, but Mori's. The daffodil represents Mori's feelings toward his cousin. The yellow tulip is Honey's flower._


	4. Yellow Tulip

**x.X.x  
****Yellow Tulip**

Honey had one of the brightest smiles Haruhi had ever seen. In a completely platonic—perhaps even sisterly way—it lit up the whole room. His wrath was indeed something to fear, but his joy could wipe away stormclouds. Honey was one of those people who were sure there was a silver lining to every cloud, and always a sunny side of the street.

He was stronger than his appearance or behavior gave anyone reason to believe—yes, he liked cakes and would spend most of his day perched atop his cousin's shoulder, but he could take out an army with nothing but his fists and feet. Still, his true strength was his ability to brighten anyone's day, particularly one Morinozuka Takashi, who cared for the small martial artist so much that he would go so far as blame himself for one little cavity.

So when he presented a blushing client with a lovely pink rose, she surprised him by handing him a tulip in return. "We're learning about the different meanings for flowers in my mythology class," she told him with an embarrassed giggle, "and I think you must be the yellow tulip, Honey-senpai!"

He thanked her with his brilliant, beaming smile.

* * *

_The yellow tulip means 'There's sunshine in your smile'._


	5. Hyacinth

**x.X.x  
****Yellow Hyacinth**

It had always been just the two of them.

And yes, Kaoru loved her, too. Perhaps even as much as Hikaru. She was pretty and intelligent and understanding and compassionate and practical, and she could cook and clean and there was nothing really wrong with her.

But this was _their_ world, him and Hikaru, and she had no business getting past the gates. He thought they'd locked it so _tight_, and with just a few days of knowing them, she tore off the chains as easily as if they were made of paper.

It was always _Which one is Hikaru?_ Because Hikaru was the one who wanted to be found. Kaoru didn't care if anyone else saw them as individuals or if everyone thought they were just one boy split into two. It didn't matter what _they_ thought. Because he knew, and Hikaru knew, that they were two people, separate but closer than anyone had ever been, and that was enough for him.

But he supposed he would have to learn to share—share, or lose Hikaru bit by bit to the girl they both loved.

* * *

_The yellow hyacinth means jealousy._


	6. Hydrangea

**x.X.x  
****Hydrangea**

_I'm sorry,_ Hikaru thought desperately as his fingers tangled in the soft, short chestnut hair. Warm brown eyes gazed up at him, wide but sure of their actions, as her pretty face neared his own, and he was helpless to stop it. He did not _want_ to pull away. _I'm sorry, Kaoru, I love you, you know I do, I love you, but she's so soft and warm and you couldn't resist her either, I know you'll understand._

And she _was_ soft—her lips were not sticky with the gloss or colour that most girls her age wore, and she did not smell of artificial perfumes. She smelt of shampoo and soap and a little of rose petals but only because of the Club's activities. She was _real_, solid and in his arms, small and slender but stronger than she let on, and it took his breath away that her lips were on his, and he was drinking in her taste.

_Please, Kaoru, she's so pretty, so kind, and she likes me as a person, not as one half of a whole. She knows it's me kissing her, not just one of the Hitachiin twins, and she can decide between us._

_Please, Kaoru, I know you'll understand. You'll understand. Won't you?

* * *

_

_Hydrangea: 'Thank You for Understanding'._


	7. White Zinnia

**x.X.x  
****White Zinnia**

Tamaki once tried to give Haruhi a lovely red rose.

"I don't like roses," she said, and made a little face that her 'father' deemed simply _adorable_. "They're much too cliché, even if they do smell nice."

Tamaki sulked for a moment before drawing himself up to his full height, raising his arms to the sky, and announcing, "Then I shall find a flower that Haruhi _does_ like, and give her as many as she can carry!"

Haruhi snorted at his antics and hadn't taken him seriously.

He tried everything—tulips, carnations, daisies, lilies, poppies, even the rare bird of paradise that seemed to be very popular with women these days. "You'll never guess," she said each time with a mischievous little smile, or, alternatively, an airy, "Try again." The twins proudly declared that they must be rubbing off on her.

Tamaki was near tears of frustration.

Three months after his vow, he showed up to the Third Music Room with a triumphant smile and a handful of large white blossoms.

"Zinnias," he said proudly, thrusting them at a startled Haruhi. "That's my final guess—zinnias. There was a pot of them in your window."

Haruhi was too shocked to demand what Tamaki had been doing outside her window. "Yes," she squeaked, gaping at the beautiful white flowers.

He beamed. "I knew it! They're perfect for Haruhi! White zinnias mean goodness, and I think Haruhi must be the best of us all!"

* * *

_White zinnias are goodness and kindness._


End file.
